1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an image forming apparatus (such as a printer or a facsimile apparatus) that forms an image on a recording sheet that is a recording medium using an ink ribbon. This image forming apparatus forms the image by pressing the ink ribbon against a recording sheet using a heating unit of a recording head to cause ink of the ink ribbon thermally-melted by heat generated by the heating unit to undergo thermocompression bonding onto the recording sheet. In this image forming apparatus, the ink ribbon is constituted as a cartridge and the ink ribbon cartridge is constructed detachably attachable to the main body of the image forming apparatus. Thus, when the ink ribbon has been consumed up to its trailing edge, a user can replace the ink ribbon cartridge by himself/herself.